


Studying

by ThatWriterRose



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [61]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Affection, College, College AU, F/M, Finals, Fluff, Modern AU, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 12:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13031247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWriterRose/pseuds/ThatWriterRose
Summary: Part 61 of the 100 ways to say i love you prompt meme. Jasper and Maya with the prompt: I'll help you study





	Studying

“Ugh I can’t do this.” Maya mumbles, laying back dramatically on the bed. Her heavy medical textbook is still laid on her stomach though she is sure that she cannot read any more of it.

Jasper gets up from where he had been sitting on the bed of Maya’s roommate. He moved and sat on the edge of her bed. He smiles as he moves to run his fingers through her black ringlets. He hated seeing her so frustrated but it seemed to be this way throughout the entirety of finals. 

He knew soon enough he would come to college and feel these same frustrations during his own finals. Now though he doesn’t have them so he hopes that he can help her relax.

“Oh come on Maya it can’t be that bad right?” Jasper asks with a small smile. He moves to pick up the textbook, letting out a sound of surprise. How had Maya picked it up? The thing was huge. “I’ll help you study- we’ve got this.” He assures her.

Maya looks over at her boyfriend and smiles. She loves her boyfriend, he’s so sweet always trying to help her. Starting out her pre med program had been a rocky road but since she had Jasper it was a lot easier.

“You are so sweet- the sweetest boyfriend a girl could ever have.” Maya tells him, moving to take one of his hands in hers giving it a gentle squeeze.

The awkward boy ducks his head as a blush threatens to rise on his cheeks. “Oh stop you’re making me blush Maya I’m really not that great.”

Maya shakes her head. “No honestly it’s true you have been so helpful and supportive. I can’t thank you enough for all that you’ve done for me.”

She doesn’t have her mother anymore, has not had the woman for a long time. Maya has her father but he is working so much to try and pay for college. Even with Maya working as well he still is constantly at work trying to pay for everything. At times Maya feels bad about it but she knows that her father wants her to have this education. In the end it will be worth it when she is a doctor and can start to take care of him for a change.

Until it is back to how things were before her father will always be busy. When he can’t be there Jasper always seems so willing to help in any way he can. Anything from letting her rant at him about a class to sitting up late eating junk food with her as she practices a presentation for the 97th time. She hopes when he starts college next year that she can be just as supportive of him because he deserves it.

Maya spends a moment there watching as he flips pages in her textbook to look through it.

“Alright Maya tell me about the functions of the endocrine system.” Jasper tells her.

Maya snorts, “Could you have picked an easier question? I so have this.”


End file.
